They remember this as Valentine's day
by deathondoorstep
Summary: On Valentine's day how are their lives? who's lucky and unlucky in this game called Love?. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Exclaimer: I dont own Gene Roddenberry's Earth Final conflict so dont sue me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

14th of February a day when there are 2 types of people the lucky ones and the unlucky ones. It is a day when lovers take some time from their daily hectic lives to be there for their special one, to spend the day with them and show affection.

At the Lair, **Julliette Street** is in a state of Panic! because she's going to a party and has got a really hot date.

"Oh!!! What am I going to wear?!!! I dont wanna look like a spazz nor a slut!!", **she** groans. "Well this seems like a nice dress".

She picks up a red strapless dress with red stilletos to go with. Its almost 7 and he will be here by 7:30. She gets ready and curls her hair which are shoulder length and puts on lip gloss and waits outside the church. A car pulls up front:

"Hey **Dave**!", **she **says, smiling.

"Hi, **Julliette**", **he **replys in a cheery tone. He's dressed up in a black suit with his hair in spikes (a perfect combitnation of a punk and gentleman, **Street** thinks). "Lets go!".

Sigh ' Im so lucky to have someone like him on this day', ponders **J. Street**. As all her previous dates were a mess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sandoval **is sitting in a hotel seeing young and old couples come in and go out. Their laughter and happiness burns his heart as he hasnt got a date or anyone to love as a matter of fact. His mind starts flooding with the thoughts of his life with **Deedee**...and he sighs because she left him and had found another man. Every night he relived the day when he had seen her with that man but he never blamed her even for a second. He was drowning in a sea of regrets becausee he blamed himself for Losing her as he had been too obssessed with his work that he didnt have any time for her.

"Why was I so ignorant? I knew all these things would happen but I still didnt bother to stop them from happening.." **He** mumbles.

'All I want is to see her again and tell her how sorry I am. I want to be back with her again and just feel her lips caress mine, run my fingers through her soft hair and see the smile on her angelic face' **he** thinks.

But this could never happen and it was just a fantasy...Suddenly the resturant DJ changed the song to "**Taking over me**" by **Evanescence.**

**you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do... **  
He remembered the song well because it was the song he listened to the most once she had left him...

**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
**this was still his main motive to find her and talk to her for once

**have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then  
**This was how he had felt when they first went out on a date but it was hard for him to accept that she could so easily forget all the love they had

**i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
**  
**i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
**Still haunted by the memories and she was still embedded in his heart...

As the song ended he payed the check and walked out of the resturant and into the cold night..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile at the bridge, **Howlyn** is sitting in his chair and thinking of Renee.

'What is she doing right now? is she out with another guy... no thats not possible I cant recall seeing her with another man', **He **wonders.

Whats her problem? why cant she just accept me?. I know she has feelings for me and she does too but she constantly tries to convince herself that its not true. Who's she trying to fool?. She's perfect in every sense and this has bred stubborness in her..but one day she will be mine, Im certain.

**His** mind wanders to their first encounter, she was entranced by him but she failed to admitt it. When he had held her, her back against his chest, her warm body with her heart pounding, He had known that she had feelings for him. After that she had come to the mothership again and again to try and destroy him but left in vain because deep inside her she couldnt do it, He knew.

While thinking he turns on the radio and a rock ballad called "**Buried** **alive** **by** **Love**" by "**H.I.M**" is being played

**Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders  
And its weight seems unbearable  
Your tomb is where your heart is,  
I should have told her  
But within me hid a secret so terrible**  
Losing her was one of his greatest fears he couldnt even bare the thought

**To cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love****  
**He had never cried 'it was human emotion' but he had felt sadness and maybe he was cold hearted but in the matter of love never!

**If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile  
**Would she save me? whereas, she's the one who wants to kill me

**The kiss of vanity blessed me with a spiritual murder  
And fed the gods of war insatiable  
Your home is where the dark is  
I should have told her  
Embrace the fire indestructible**  
She should have realised it by now that her place lied beside him.

**To die is to know that you're alive  
And my river of blood won't run dry  
I never wanted to lose you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love**  
Emotionally he had died many times but kept on coming back and with her embedded in his mind he was being buried by her thoughts

**And they say to cry is to know that you're alive  
And my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
A deserted soul is gone  
A cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love**  
He never wanted to be a deserted soul and his life was in her hands.

He came to conclusion that he should go out for a walk and clear his mind. He put on a pair of jeans and a hoody to cover his forehead (although who would notice him on night like this when everyone had somewhere to go). He walked to the portal and entered the location.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renee'** was in her apartment, still unsure wether to go to Street's party or not. She hated Valentine's day because her relationship's had never been successful, either her love ended up dead or left her. and she was always left hurt and tormented.

**Liam **was the best from all of the guys she had ever been with. He was sweet, considerate and sincere. Ever since his death she had blamed her self for letting him die..

'I couldve stopped him. It should have been me who died...Im not strong enough to handle the burden of stopping the Atavus on my own. Its just too much for me. Ive lost almost everyone I ever loved and now **Street **is in danger aswell. Why does everyone think I can handle this?. Im not a cold-hearted bitch! but I have to adjust with the times!. I dont want to kill so many people its not my fault its those Atavuses!! Cant they just leave?' **she** thinks painfully.

She begins to recall those times when she had been with Liam. He had saved her life numerous times but she couldnt even save him!!. While thinking of him, her mind wandered to the thought of **Howlyn**. She had encoutered him several times but he always managed to get away maybe its because she couldnt kill him and he knew it.

'Of course he knows it! I keep on falling in his trap all the time. There was something about him that kept me from killing him..but why?. I hate him! He was a threat who shouldve been eliminated a long time ago. I cant admitt Ive got feelings for him but thats what one says when they do have feelings for someone!!! I dont want to feel this way! why cant he leave me alone?! Why does he feel this way for me?' **she** thinks furiously.

On the other hand she felt as if he was the only one who did understand her true nature and what she felt but this could never be she couldnt let him take over her planet. Her CD player was on and it was playing a compilation of songs that she wasnt paying attention to until now when the song "**Addicted**" by "**Kelly** **Clarkson**" began. She had heard the song before and now she began to get lost in the lyrics of the song

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time**

It was so true. Im always running from him, trying to hide what I feel all the time

**And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
**I was always miserable and He did obviously had power over me or else I wouldnt feel this way.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me**  
His thoughts have clouded my mind and there was nothing else I can think of and I cant recognize myself anymore.

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
**He was haunting me all the time. My dreams and my life was his and I cant let that happen!

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this **He is like a drug and there's no rehab. I keep on saying that I'll get rid of him but I cant.

**She **noticed that tears had begun to run down her cheeks she allowed herself to cry to pour the pain out. After she had cried she felt a little bit better and decieded to go out for some coffee. She put on her jacket and walked out of her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Howlyn** is just passing the coffee shop when he sees Renee.

"There's no one with her", **he** whispers and the thought of her being alone brings a smile to his face. Maybe I can talk to her rightnow and see how she's doing.

**Renee** walks into the coffee shop and sees Micheal. She had forgotten all about him!. He walks upto her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, ma'am", **he** teases with a soft smile as he hands her a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks, same to you. Just to let you know, Im not a valentine's day follower", **she** replys with a smile.

"Well. Im just about to make you a believer..that is if you would allow me",

"Knock yourself out"

"I should be saying the same for you"

"Wha..."

**She** was about to ask how but his lips were on hers. She allowed herself to be lost in him and she closed her eyes as the embraced each other. His lips devouring her and vice versa.

**Howlyn** is seeing the whole scene from the Shop's window. HIs heart going through mixed emotions of hatred for the man she is with and sadness and utter despair that he is losing Renee. He watched as they kissed deeply.

'I shouldve been the one she kissed...' **he** groaned.

Once again she had driven a knife through **his** heart. 'Why could someone so beautiful be so cruel?. If she had talked to me and accepted me I would have stopped the conquering Earth deal, I guess I'll just have to finish where I left off'.

It is then he noticed that it had been raining and he is soaking wet.

Inside the coffee shop **Renee** noticed a figure standing outside the window. 'It's Howlyn!' she realized and her heart jumped!, But he had ran away before she even said anything and it is pouring outside. She turns her attention to Micheal.

"Your place or mine?", **he** asks softly.

"Where ever you want to take me", she smiles at him and holds his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
